narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Karin
Is Karin even a ninja? I mean, yes, she has chakra, but Orochimaru expiremented on her, so anything could have come from that. Also, she was found by Orochimaru when she was little, meaning she most likely had little to no ninja training. On top of that, she's never actually participated in any of Team Snake's/Team Hawk's battles, and she seems very unprofessional and too panicy in the mitst battle, refering to Manga chapter 412 page 4 when she dragged Sasuke by the hood. This all may be because of my grinding dislike for the bitch, so if anyone has solid proof she's a ninja, do tell... :She uses ninjutsu, performed plenty of missions for Orochimaru, and is apparently powerful enough to guard one of Orochimaru's hideouts. She might not be officially trained, but she definitely has the abilities of a ninja. --ShounenSuki 23:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Like I said, I probaly asked because I dislike her, but that seems fair enough. Xnaminex 18:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Same Chakra as Sasuke According to Kakashi's Nin-dogs, Karin has the same Chakra as Sasuke, noted on a page of the Manga I can't find right now, but will be putting up here as soon as I can find it again. :No, I think that Karin was carrying something of Sasuke's, Like a piece of his old cloths. ::Correction: Karin had some of Sasuke's scent on her. She never had his chakra. And it is entirely possible that she was carrying one of his shirts; just a little bit later, she mentions that she kept one of his sweat-drenched shirts.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Karin's History with Sasuke Karin's 'history' with Sasuke should be expanded since the anime already has shown that their history involves her helping Sasuke track down escaped prisoners. Spelling Error Editing for this page is prohibited, but the latest sentence of Karin's plot summary states that "she is last seen panicing about her situation." Laying aside any arguments about the suitability of the sentence itself, panicking is spelt with a 'k'. Could someone please change it?Dartblaze (talk) 06:35, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Done...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dartblaze (talk) 05:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 480 Should Deceased be added to her info box? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 11:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :No proof that she is dead or even suggested to be dead.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::She was stabbed through the chest, madara and danzo think she is dead, and at the bottom of the page, there is a caption that says sasuke moves closer into darkness by stabbing danzo through karin. She's probably dead. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 20:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::That doesn't mean dead. That just means he cares so little about his companions he is not above harming them to achieve his goal.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::It means she has a hole in her shoulder the jugo can instantly transplant flesh into. Simant (talk) 21:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, she'll be healed by Sakura. 0_o ''~SnapperT '' 21:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OMG i can almost imagine that scene, it would be ironic, sakura healing karin(her love rival) just as she healed hinata(her other love rival, if she really loves naruto) (talk) 04:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :A few things. One, Madara and Danzō never directly stated that she was dead. Two, if the jutsu hit Danzō in the heart, then it is quite possible that Karin, who is both shorter and thinner than Danzō, was not hit in the heart, and thus still could, with treatment, live. Thirdly, it is possible that this was a genjutsu, designed to distract Danzō. Sauke, who has already managed to bring Danzō down under with a genjutsu, would not kill Karin if he thought that he had another, less self-hurting way.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) More proof that Sasuke doesn't care about anyone Does the end of 480 even have a point? Every character doesn't have to die :/--RobynRapter (talk) 16:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Assuming that Karin is, in fact, dead, it shows that Sasuke has become so heartless that he would kill his own teammates in cold blood, if it meant victory.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Karin dead? Can we say that Karin's dead or do we need more information to confirm that?--Red Dog31 (talk) 00:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::More information. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi She is dead. Or she is at least sealed as of chapter 481, I think, I better go reread it. --Gamebrain89 (talk) 04:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) On second read, its still inconclusive. her body does fall to the side after she is released, but then it just disappears, as its not in any of the other panels that I can see, and no one mentions anything.--Gamebrain89 (talk) 04:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i hate sasuke now because he did that to her. (talk) 06:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) If u read and look closely.. Karin collapsed in the area when the ground is cracked. Danzo walked away from Karin as well. We cant comfirm she is dead/sealed cuz if u look, Danzo's fuuinjutsu thingy did not get the that spot where the ground is cracked, keeping Karin out of range.. I think/hope... (talk) 06:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Seeing the chapter again, I realized her body was really out of range of Danzo's last sealing technique. However, there are some things that implies she is dead. When Karin is impaled Sasuke states she became a burden, in Sasuke's view she became a pawn that must be disposed, what suggests he wanted to kill her along with Danzo. In addiction, Sasuke and Madara departed without her unconscious body after Danzo's death, once more suggesting her death. However, if you think it is not enough until official confirmation, we could put at least a "Presumed Deceased" instead a "Incapacited", I think it sounds better since her status is unknown. Shadow Abyss (talk) 14:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) YES SASUKE, CAUSE THE WALKING GPS THAT HEALS AND SAVED UR BUTT IS A BURDEN, I REALLY WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE WHEN YOU GET HURT, A HEALER WOULD BE NICE, DONTCHA THINK? well, i analysed the manga and the spot where karin collapsed is completely fine, so there is a chance she is still alive, and remember, sakura will be going to that place after she had kicked sai's butt, so maybe shell heal her.Jazy1993 (talk) 15:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) @shadow abyss. She could be unconscious and thought to be dead. Why would madara and sasuke take her if sasuke purposely tried to kill her? Killer Bee would have killed sasuke if it wasnt because karin had let him bite her. But then again, why would sasuke want to dispose such a useful team member? he should have been used to saving the girl cuz of sakura. (talk) 19:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC)